Saouls
by CookiesHime
Summary: "J'ai couché avec Sakura" confia Sasuke. Naruto posa son verre de vin sur la table basse avant de partir dans un fou rire. Entre vins confidence et idées farfelues comment finiront-ils la soirée ? HAPPY NARUSASUDAY 2016 (pas en retard)


VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN VUS JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD CHUT !

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde me revoilà avec un OS (ça fait longtemps non ?) Pour la NaruSasuDay 2016 ! J'espère que mon humble participation vous plaira ! bonne lecture !

(et non je suis pas en retard shhht)

* * *

-J'ai couché avec Sakura.

Naruto posa le verre de vin qu'il tenait sur la table basse devant laquelle ils étaient tous les deux assis, il fixa son ami quelques secondes avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais autant rire imbécile ?

S'agaça Sasuke.

-T'étais plus ou moins saoul que maintenant ?

Le brun sembla réfléchir, puis prit le verre de son ami et le termina, ne se préoccupant pas de l'indignation de celui-ci.

-Plus.

Naruto prit le verre de Sasuke et le termina.

-C'est pour ça que je me souviens de rien...

-Ça et aussi le fait qu'elle soit pas très douée.

Répondit le blond, une moue boudeuse s'installa sur son visage, alors qu'il constata que la bouteille était vide. Il la mit au sol avec les deux autres.

Le grand frère de Sasuke lui avait donné un caisson de bouteilles de vins, depuis presque deux mois, Naruto s'était indigné qu'aucune n'aie été bues, alors qu'il était venu le voir pleins de fois et qu'ils étaient allés à des fêtes. Mais il le savait Sasuke était radin, même avec le choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors après une dispute Sasuke avait capitulé et ils s'étaient mis à boire.

-Tu devrais pas dire ça, chacun ressent les choses différemm- Attends comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Tu sais, je lui ai courue après pendant un moment, et même si je ressent plus rien, c'est restée une amie, et elle est désirable et on avais bus et on était tout les deux, à une fête.

Naruto jeta un regard circulaire au sol sa moue reprit sa place alors qu'il remarquait que toutes les bouteilles autour de lui étaient vides.

-Comment ça se fait que le vin soit aussi cher alors que ça se boit aussi vite que de l'eau ?

Grogna Naruto.

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, y'en a dans la cuisine.

-Comment ça se fait que le vin coûte si cher alors que les bouteilles ne marchent même pas jusqu'à ta main ?

Reprit Naruto.

-On les as même pas payées ces bouteilles.

Naruto se laissa allongé sur la table.

-C'était quand au juste ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-De quoi ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toi et Sakura !

-Aaah ! L'année dernière, la soirée d'Halloween.

-Le soir où tu m'as laissé partir seul à pieds parce que « t'étais déjà rentré » ?!

Naruto leva une bouteille vide au dessus de sa bouche dans l'espoir de cueillir une dernière petite goutte.

-Hé !

-Quoi ?!

-Je t'ai posé une question !

S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Ah ouais... J'ai couché avec Sakura.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, cet imbécile ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool.

-Oui, je sais ça, mais c'était le soir où tu m'as dis de rentrer parce que « t'étais déjà rentré » ?

-Je me suis excusé, dix fois et je t'ai invité au restaurant, quatre fois. Et c'était y'a un an Ça passe non ?

-C'est renouvelé maintenant que je sais que t'étais juste entrain de coucher avec Sakura.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Sasuke...

Gémit le blond, se recouchant sur la table basse noire.

Le brun lança un regard ennuyé à son ami, l'observant tendre la main vers la cuisine.

-Steuplééé c'est trop loin...

-T'as trop bu.

Soupira Sasuke.

-Non !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Et c'était comment ?

-Trop saoul pour m'en souvenir, elle aussi d'ailleurs...

-Et c'était la seule fois ?

-Oui M'siieur l'agent !

Répondit Naruto

Puis après un moment le blond reprit.

-Mais tu sais j'ai réfléchis.

-Oh mon dieu laisses-moi prendre une autre bouteille.

Sasuke entendit un petit « yes ! » soufflé derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine il prit une bouteille, il servit un verre à Naruto et se servit un verre.

-C'est bon.

-Donc j'ai réfléchis, et c'est peut-être pas elle le problème, t'vois ? Genre c'est moi le problème.

Sasuke se pencha, un peu sur le table juste pour être sûr de bien entendre la suite.

-Parce que avec Hinata non plus ça collait pas à ce niveau là.

-Et donc ?

-J'ai peut-être pas tout essayé ?

Termina Naruto un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Comme quoi ?

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

-Oh non ! Je suis pas assez saoul pour ça.

-Si si je t'assures.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Je te fais confiance !

Sasuke soupira.

-Dis-moi, Sasuke c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as ressenti du plaisir, le grand plaisir l'explosion qui fait que tu vois blanc ? Cette libération ?

Susurra Naruto.

Sasuke se sentait étrange, les yeux du blond étaient braqués sur lui et le mettait dans un état proche du malaise, il sentait ses joues chauffer et son estomac aussi.

C'était donc ça le fameux « regard » dont toute les filles parlaient ? Ce regard qui faisaient qu'elles cédaient à Naruto ?

Attendez, Naruto était en train de le draguer ?

-Je rêve ou tu me dragues ?!

S'exclama t-il repoussant le blond.

-Aller Sasuke...

Naruto fit le tour de la table et s'approcha de lui, il souffla dans son oreille, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Maintenant que j'en ai parlé toi aussi t'y penses hein ? T'es lèvres sur les miennes, un baiser, nos sexe l'un contre l'autre, on se masturberait, tout en s'embrassant, tu glisserais ta main sur mon corps, la sueur nous rendraient tout collants. Nos souffles chauds se mélangeraient, je te mordillerais le lobe d'oreille, tu pousserais gémissement qui m'exciterait encore plus...Hum ta main sur mon sexe accélérerait ses mouvements et la mienne aussi, putain ce serait bon...

Sasuke avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud.

-Je pourrais te sucer, comme si ta bite était la meilleures friandise au monde. Ma bouche ferait des allers et venues sur ton sexe, tu sentirais ma bouche t'aspirer encore et encore et quand tu jouiras dans ma bouche j'avalerais tout.

-Ensuite ?

Soupira Sasuke. Finalement l'idée ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise que ça.

Naruto mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Sasuke.

-T'en veux plus ?

Souffla Naruto, descendant ses baisers le long de la mâchoire, puis du cou pâle de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne put retenir un gémissement, Naruto frissonna.

-Alors ?

Sasuke planta son regard dans celui de Naruto... un frisson le traversa, elles avaient raison ces filles les yeux de Naruto étaient capables de tuer quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me feras pas faire ?

Soupira Sasuke.

-Je pense qu'à ce stade là, il reste plus grand chose.

Répondit Naruto.

Le visage du blond se rapprocha lentement du sien, Sasuke resta là, la bouche entre-ouverte permettant à Naruto d'y glisser sa langue. Sasuke senti tout son corps se tendre, il senti la main de Naruto se promener sur son dos. Sa main passa sous son haut noir, leurs langues se caressaient, exploraient la cavité buccale de l'autre.

C'était bon. Très bon, Naruto embrassait beaucoup trop bien.

Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

Naruto allongea lentement Sasuke sur le sol, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

Fit Sasuke après un moment.

-Tu vas pas essayer de te battre ou quoi que ce soit ?

-Naruto. Je vais revenir sur ma décision.

-Ok ok !

Naruto, détacha la ceinture de Sasuke, et baissa lentement le pantalon du brun, il lança un regard plein de doutes à son ami qui soupira.

-C'était ton idée, tu assumes maintenant.

-Ok...

Naruto baissa aussi le boxer de Sasuke, il avala sa salive et empoigna le sexe de Sasuke.

-Tes presque dur déjà.

-La ferme, masturbes.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

Naruto commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens, Sasuke commençait lentement à sentir une chaleur irradier de on bassin, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus hachée.

Puis lentement il vit Naruto se pencher et ouvrit le bouche, il se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

-Sasuke, si c'est bon tu me le dis.

-Pas moyen que je- anh !

Naruto passa sa langue sur la verge tendue du brun.

-Alors je vais pas arrêter de te le demander.

Les lèvres de Naruto entourèrent sa longueur et allaient et venaient lentement.

Il se mordillait les lèvres empêchant tout sons non désirés de quitter ses lèvres, mais il ne put empêcher sa main de se nicher dans les cheveux blonds

Naruto prit rapidement plus confiance, et commença à faire glisser sa main libre sur les cuisses pâles du brun. Il fit glisser sa main vers les testicules de Sasuke qu'il massa puis qu'il embrassa et suçota faisant se crisper le brun.

-Est-ce que c'est bon ?

Demanda t-il

Pour toute réponse Sasuke serra ses doigts autour des cheveux blonds.

-J'en déduis que oui.

Sourit-il en reprenant ses caresses buccales.

Naruto senti les doigts de Sasuke se serrer sur son crâne et le tirer en arrière.

Il recula mais continua ses vas-et-viens sur la longueur.

Sasuke se libéra dans sa main, dans un dernier gémissement.

-Oh merde.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui les joues rouges, le yeux mi-clos.

-Quoi ?

Fit le brun agressif après s'être reprit un moment.

-Je bande.

-L'expérience elle n'a été que pour moi là...

-Hé ! C'est une expérience de mettre la bite d'un autre mec dans sa bouche.

Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Maintenant faut que je te le fasse c'est ça ?

-Hum ouais.

Répondit Naruto.

-T'as pas l'air très sûr.

-C'est que je t'ai fais une fellation. Et une belle t'es encore tout retourné de l'intérieur. Mais...

-Laisses-moi boire un peu avant de finir ta phrase je sens que je vais refuser.

-Tu te sert un verre de vin pépouze alors que je suis tout excité ?!

-Prends-en un aussi.

Grogna Sasuke

-Ah c'est déjà mieux !

-Laves-toi les mains avant. Vide la bouteille de savon si tu veux.

Ordonna Sasuke une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

Sasuke remit son caleçon et servit deux verres de vins.

-Donc tu veux, me prendre c'est ça ?

Fit Sasuke plus calmement qu'il s'était cru capable.

-Ouais.

-Non.

-Quoi j'ai pas le SIDA !

-Heureusement !

Répondit Sasuke.

-Alors on fais l'inverse ?

-Naruto !

-T'as pas envie de me sucer si ?

-J'avoue que je me crois pas capable de le faire avec autant de plaisir que toi.

Souffla Sasuke.

-Alors ? Je suis dur et tout prêt à rentrer !

-Mais tu vas pas faire rentrer ton gros machin dedans !

-Machin ?!

Répéta Naruto offusqué.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Faut te préparer pour ça.

-Tu te serais pas documenté ?

-Tu oublies qui est ma cousine ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, avec Karin Naruto avait du voir tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir.

-C'est bon, par contre, mon lit, le sol est froid et pas confortable.

-A tes ordres.

Ils terminèrent leurs verres et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Sasuke s'allongea retira son caleçon et laissa Naruto le surplomber.

-Si tu veux rester sur le dos il va falloir que tu... Tu sais, lèves et écarte les jambes.

Sasuke tenta de cacher ses rougeurs et obéit.

Il toussota pour se calmer, mais il se sentait tellement exposé là comme ça. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et se prépara à l'intrusion.

-Je vais commencer par mettre un doigt. Normalement ça pas faire mal.

-Normalement ?

-Attends t'a pas du lubrifiant ?

Sasuke toussota, avant de répondre

-Si. Dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

Naruto prit le lubrifiant à l'endroit indiqué et en enduit ses doigts.

-Je vais en passer... Là.

Naruto approcha doucement son doigt et enduit l'entrée de Sasuke de lubrifiant. Il souffla un bon coup.

-Maintenant je vais mettre un premier doigt.

-Ok.

Naruto fit entrer lentement un premier doigt, surveillant bien le visage de Sasuke, il fit des allers et venues et chercha l'endroit qui était censé donner du plaisir aux hommes.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Gêné, c'est trop bizarre comme sensation...

Répondit Sasuke avant de sentir une vague de plaisir le traverser, il laissa un gémissement quitter sa gorge, Naruto sourit.

-C'est ici.

Souffla le blond en repassant son doigts sur la boule de nerf.

-Ah !

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

-Ne... Pose pas la question tu m'entends non ?! Ah-rrêtes ça !

Naruto ricana, puis inséra lentement un deuxième doigts.

-Là ça va commencer à tirer un peu.

-Ah non sans blagues...

Naruto laissa ses doigts reposer un moment avant de reprendre les mouvements de vas-et-viens et de faire des mouvements de ciseaux, n'hésitant pas à taquiner la prostate de Sasuke temps en tant. Puis il fit glisser un autre doigts, plus facilement que les deux autres.

-C'est pas possible, tu vas mettre tout ton bras ?

S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Ce serait pas la même pratique sexuelle

Répondit Naruto.

-Mais si tu insiste temps je vais y aller.

Sasuke retînt un autre commentaire et se prépara à la venue du blond.

-Ça va être plus compliqué que trois doigts.

-Te vantes pas trop non plus.

Répondit Sasuke, il dégluti quand même en voyant Naruto mettre son préservatif.

Naruto pénétra lentement Sasuke, qui serrait les dents une fois entièrement en lui il commença à masturber Sasuke.

-Pour t'aider à te sentir mieux.

-Fallait pas y penser avant de me déchirer en deux ?

Répondit Sasuke les dents serrées.

-Désolé. Dis-moi quand tu te sens prêt.

Après un moment, Sasuke sentait plus les mains de Naruto qui le caressaient que la douleur du sexe du blond en lui.

-Tu peux y aller.

Souffla Sasuke, quand même étonné du self-control du blond.

Naruto commença des vas-et-viens d'abord lents, et ensuite de plus en plus rapides, et violent, touchant de plus en plus la tâche de plaisir de Sasuke qui contenait de moins en moins ses gémissements.

-Est-ce... Tu aimes ?

-Oui !

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Sasuke accélérant de plus en plus ses vas-et-viens.

Se sentant sur sa fin il reprit en main le sexe de Sasuke et recommença ses allers et venus.

La plaisir était partout, il était en lui, il était sur lui dans le souffle et les grognements de Naruto. Il ne savait plus où se raccrocher, il serra ses draps entre ses doigts, ses jointures devenant blanches trop de stimulation il éjacula, arquant le dos, poussant un gémissement qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, tout autour de lui devint blanc un moment, il se réveilla de sa transe qu'au moment ou il senti Naruto se laisser tomber à ses côtés, puis retomba dedans.

-C'était comment ?

Demanda Naruto après quelques minutes.

-Bon.

Souffla Sasuke.

-Je le savais.

Sourit Naruto. Avant de se redresser, de nouer le préservatif et de le jeter dans la poubelle.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, se disant que peut-être, ils pourraient recommencer.

-Tu m'as marqué !

S'exclama Sasuke fixant ses cuisses sur lesquelles étaient, presque imprimées les marques des doigts de Naruto.

-Pas fais exprès.

-Quand est-ce que j'ai eu ces suçons ?

-T'as dormi plus longtemps que moi.

Se contenta de répondre Naruto.

-Pardon ?!

-Les gens ont raisons ! Ta peau est super appétissante !

-Je suis plus assez saoul pour prendre ce que tu viens de dire pour une excuse.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Heureusement alors parce qu'il reste encore quelques bouteilles.

S'exclama Naruto.

-On pourra encore s'amuser et mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Ajouta le blond.

-Pardon ?!

-T'en avais envie.

Sourit Naruto.

-Passes-moi cette bouteille, prends-en une autre.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke en arrachant la bouteille que Naruto dé bouchonnait des mains de celui-ci.

-Celui qui termine en premier sa bouteille choisi ce qu'il fait à l'autre.

S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais son sourire et le fait qu'il se dépêcha de boire la bouteille confirma qu'il avait accepté le défi.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Là c'était une "surprise" mais normalement tout les projets que je suis sûre de poster (haheuum vous verrez deux exception sorry) sont sur mon profil ! j'udpate souvent ! (vous pouvez aussi voir le nombre de chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit pour chacune de mes fanfictions en cours ! n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour quand vous vous ennuyez si vous êtes un peu curieux de savoir à quelle vitesse le travail avance de mon côté ! :3

Si ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review !


End file.
